projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Hermione Horan
Hermione Jean Horan is a contender on the second season of Project: Glee. About Hermione was born in Paris, France . She was born to a Parisian Mother , Malana and to an American father , Tate . She had a younger sister named Rose and they were very closed to each other . They lived in Paris for 11 years because her mother and father worked there . She is known as the smartest kid in her school and She also played many roles in their school theater . She can speak 5 different languages , memorized the Table of elements and was Best in Math .They moved to Los Angeles in the age of 11 because her father was destined to work there and to continue her schooling and to pursue her dream career which is to be a worldwide known singer . In LA , they suffered a tragic loss when her father died because of a Pile - up and then she was forced to work as a cashier . A year after , her younger sister died of Pneumonia and because of that she was so devastated that she want to take suicide but she didn't continue , She think of her mother , the only special person left to her besides her bestfriend and her dream to become a superstar . She moved on with the help of her bestfriend Josh making her happy . They join many competitions together and don't wanna leave each other alone . She fell inlove with him but she didn't ever dare to tell him that because she was scared if Josh would reject her , she didn't know that Josh had the same feeling as hers . Hermione was upset when Josh wasn't on the callback list but she promised that she would win this for them. Appearance She had a mid-length brown hair , dark brown eyes , standing 5'6 , had a sexy body and had a stunning beautiful face . Personality Hermione's most prominent features include her prodigous intellect and cleverness. She is levelheaded , book-smart and very good at logic . She is often bossy yet unfailingly dutiful and loyal to her friends and a person to be counted on . She has an extremely compassionate side to her personality and is very quick in helping others especially those who are very defenceless . She is also very loving , caring and kind to others especially to her friends. Trivia *She loves Harry Potter series. *NBSB *Loves One Direction *Her favorite Contender on Project : Glee season 1 is Andi , Taylen and Alex . *Had a special care for dogs and birds. *Her favorite TV show is Glee and ANTM . *Gets emotional when it comes to her sister and father . *Can speak English , French , Mandarin , Spanish and German . *Win all the times in every quiz bee she joined . *Favorite song is Little Things by One Direction . *If she get to the finale she like to sing Moments By One Direction . *Blue is her favorite color . *Likes to eat at Nandos . *Her favorite contestant in all reality show is Carly Rose Sonenclar of The X Factor. *Doesn't like to be an outcast. *Has a crush on Simon Harris Songs Solos Solos ( In a group number ) Songs Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Season Two Contenders Category:Contenders